World Task Force
193 |totalstrength = 9,036,932 |avgstrength = 46,582 |totalnukes = 1,609 |score = 32.66 }} The World Task Force is an idea started by four Cyber Nations players in early June 2006. After small random discussion at first, it became apparent that the alliance should become a reality. The increasing amounts of random wars started by rogue nations, as well as the great war that rocked Cyber Nations, originally conceived as a means of protection and further advancement, it finally now has started to come to fruition. There are no requirements regarding team color, government, or religion choice in game to be a member. We are a peaceful alliance and our main goal is to protect our members and help everyone grow quickly. The World Task Force does not engage in CN Forum politics. Government The two main bodies of government were The Senate and The Council, with the Senate assuming higher responsibilities regarding the alliance and its outside affairs, and the Council assuming responsibilities regarding the alliances internal affairs and its continuing progress. The two houses were eventually abolished in order to maintain member equality. Application to The Senate was voted upon and approved by the senate members and the applying nation must have met certain criteria regarding nation age, past history on Cyber Nations, and the applying nations strength. Application to The Council was very much the same, but with the criteria less stringent, giving younger and less powerful nations a large role in the World Task Force as well. Currently, major issues are voted upon by members in the Polling Booth Forum; majority wins. Other more minor issues are discussed by active members on the forums, with the issue being resolved with a democratic consensus among the members (the lack of a charter allows for much flexibility and issue are resolved quickly). Military issues are decided by the appropriate officials. The World Task Force has a military devided into four platoons and a Foreign Relations Department. Additionally, the two main government programs for new nation growth are the ABP aid and the "Big Brother and Big Sister Program", which deals with sending aid to younger nations and provides them with guidance. The World Task Force is an alliance run by its members, for its members. Much like the story of The Knights of the Round Table, no one nation shall rise or stand above the rest. This way decisions are based on what the majority of the alliance members feel is best for their alliance. The Charter of The World Task Force There is at this time no official charter. While the standard ideas apply that we are a Peaceful Alliance, we are here to protect one another and form a means of stability and added enjoyment to Cyber Nations. Membership is open to all and a switch in team color is not necessary. Aggression in war by our members is not tolerated. If you declare a war with no real reason you are on your own and subject to removal from the alliance. No aid will be given to members who pursue war. If war has been declared on you, and you are not the aggressor, then your nation can expect to receive aid in any form possible. When you become a member of The World Task Force you can expect protection from your fellow members... but remember, the same is expected of you. Anyone refusing aid to their fellow alliance members should expect to answer to the rest of the alliance. Application to The World Task Force To apply to the World Task Force, simply register on the WTF forums and file an application in the appropriate area. category:Alliances category:World Task Force